No one knew Taichi’s Past
by SGPMM
Summary: Another old fic, I posted it on this day in August. It deals with the season01 favorites: Taichi, Sora and the rest of the original gang. Another tale which has somewhat of romance and adventure, well read if you want to.
1. No one knew Taichi’s Past chapter 1

# No one knew Taichi's Past

We sat at the fire, eating and talking. I was the only one who was not in the conversation, because I was thinking. I didn't want to talk anyway. I wanted to stay as quiet as possible. Why should I talk? I never was needed to talk. They all thought I was only the cold-hearted leader, who only cared for himself, and never did or said anything great. No one understands, though.

He's just staring into the fire. Nothing seems to get his attention. Even I can't get his attention. This is not like the Taichi I knew. He has become more serious, quiet, uncaring, it's almost like he has switched feelings with Matt. I don't understand Tai anymore. What's wrong? He's acting the way he was on the first day of second grade. He might start hurting something or us. This might get dangerous, if we don't do something.

Tai has certainly been acting strange these past months. I am wondering what could be the matter with him? It seems as though he has changed into a completely opposite person from his usual self. This is very indeed strange. 

I don't think Tai's in the mood to talk. I'm too tired to talk to anyone anyway. I think we should go to sleep now, well I will. You could get sick if you stay up too long, since by staying up that causes your immune system to weaken where you are certainly able to catch a cold.

I want to ask what's wrong with Taichi, but I'm afraid he might not want to talk about his problem or might even hit me. Whatever the problem might be, it sure is affecting him a lot. I don't like seeing him act this way. I can't take this silence I'll talk to him.

"Hey Tai?" Sora said.

"Yeah?" He said in a rather cold tone.

"Tai, there is something bothering you. Could you please tell me what's wrong?" She said.

"I have no freakin thing bothering me, so just leave me alone!" He said looking away from the fire. Everyone had gasped. This was really not the Tai they so well knew. 

Why are they acting like I was someone else? I have been always the way I am now, before I met any of them. They think they know me so well, they're wrong if they think that.

Oh my god, why would he act that way? Especially to me! I didn't do anything to him. I want to help him, but he would just do something to get away from me.

Man, what is his problem? I didn't know he'd act like that. Especially to Sora! I'll try to defend Sora. She never did anything to him.

"Hey Tai! You don't have to act like a jerk towards Sora!" Matt said.

"What does it matter, how I act towards anyone?" Tai snapped back.

"Well you shouldn't act like a jackass towards anyone, especially towards Sora!" Matt shouted.

"What do you care, with how I act?" Tai said still looking into the forest.

"I don't care for how you act, but I care for my friends, and Sora is one of them! So if you're her friend, you should act nice towards them!" Matt yelled, now out of breath.

"Well maybe, I just don't give a damn about friends!" Tai got up and walked away.

Matt had wanted to attack Tai, but Mimi held him from getting up.

"Let him be, Matt." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but I don't like the way he's acting." Matt said, still angry with Tai.

"Well we all don't really like his attitude." Said Sora.

"I'm sorry Sora, that he was being a jerk towards you." Matt said.

"It's all right." She sadly responded.

But was it all right for Taichi to act that way towards me? I can't believe he would be that way. I always have thought of Tai as a sweet, kind, soccer loving boy, and so much more, but now, he is so distant, mean in a way, and not at all the person he used to be, then again he is acting the way he was when I first me him. Maybe something happened to him before he became a good friend? I remember the first day of second grade….

*****Flashback*****

I was really happy to see all my old friends, and then our teacher introduced a boy. He looked shy and didn't want to talk to anyone. He got into trouble a little later. He had started acting very mean towards everyone suddenly. His name was Taichi. At first he seemed nice, but it's just like he turned evil on everyone. He started torturing my other classmates, by throwing school supplies at them, and such. For being as young as I was, I didn't like to see this new boy, hurting my friends. Our teacher did not realize anything, until I kicked his stomach to make him stop. He bent down, and held his stomach. I didn't feel that great with kicking him, but he deserved that. "Serves you right! And how come you're acting this way?" I screamed in his face. "You wouldn't need to know." Then he moaned, and he stood up. He was chasing after me. "I'll get you for that if it's the last thing I do! I'm faster and better than you so I'll get ya!" He grumbled. "Ahh…. help!" I ran and ran, we were running at the same speed, so I was a little distance away from him. I think the teacher went to call his parents, because she was where the telephone was. Then out of nowhere I felt being tackled by someone, it was him! He had got me to the ground and was now punching me. Ow! That sure did hurt! I got him off me, and started to punch him back as he lay on the ground. He finally got away and stood up, he was about to jump on me, when his father grabbed him. "Oh dear, we're awfully sorry little girl, that our son was acting this way towards you." I think his mom said. She took him in her arms, and they left, his mom once again apologizing to everyone, who might have been hurt. They left, and I never saw him again till 5th grade. 

****End Flashback****

Well I still think that this new Tai is what was the old Tai in second grade, but I don't know what made him change? 

**A/N** There's gonna come another flashback in the next chapter.

".....08-27-2000 10:07 AM

ahh does the pov change constantly? if so you should consider putting whose point of view each is from with their name in parenthasies (). but aside from that the fic

is really interesting and cool 

Don't ask 08-22-2000 10:28 PM

Hmmm, psicological problems maybe?

sora_takenouchi11 ( Signed Review ) 08-21-2000 07:08 AM

Good, im gonna go read the next chapter.

White Tiger Lady 08-18-2000 08:35 PM

Continue, pleez!!!! I wanna know more!!! (Oh my gosh I am whining!) :Shudder: anywayz, Taiora forever!

gohan hugger ( Signed Review ) 08-18-2000 03:39 PM

great! keep going! 

Someone 08-18-2000 03:28 PM

Cool, Please continue

~*Sora-chan*~ ( Signed Review ) 08-18-2000 02:47 PM

Great fic, I can't wait till the next chapter comes out! Please continue! BTW are you ever going to continue "My Death Told By Me, Taichi"

lyra 08-18-2000 02:09 PM

i like it! continue!

Fruitloop Trooper 08-18-2000 11:59 AM

Continue this, please! I love these type of stories."

Author's Notes:I refuse to read my own old fics… they suck don't they? Oh well, there are the reviews for this fic… o.o


	2. No one knew Taichi’s Past chapter 2

# No one knew Taichi's Past chapter 2

*****Flashback again*****

When he came to our school it was three years later. He seemed to have changed a lot. I was still afraid of him, that he might do something to harm us. He looked at us, very happy. I suddenly felt like I could trust him. He had a goofy grin and looked at me. He came over to me at lunchtime, as I sat with my other friends. He sat next to me, and started to talk. "Are you Sora Takenouchi? The girl I tackled and hurt, on the first day of second grade?" He asked a little worried, I don't know why. "Y-yes." I said as I looked in his eyes, I was still a bit scared of him. He sat there staring at me, and then spoke. "I'm very sorry Sora, for the way I acted 3 years before, but now, I have changed, and I hope you can be my friend. I understand if you don't want me as a friend after what I did." He got up, and was about to leave. "Wait, Taichi!" He turned back at me searching for hope. "Yeah?" He said. "I can be your friend, only if you promise never to harm me, or my friends all right?" I said. "Anything you say. Call me Tai." He said, and smiled. I don't know maybe he never had friends before. He walked away. "Sure, Tai." I smiled, and walked back to my table with my other friends. They all stared at me as if I were a ghost or something. "What's wrong?" I asked them. Reggie spoke. "Don't you remember Sora? That was the same boy from second grade!" She said. "Yeah, so?" I said. "Well now you've become a friend, instead of an enemy to him." She said. "Yeah, so what's your point?" "Well it's just a little awkward, that he wanted you to be his friend, and only you." She said. "Well he said he changed, and I believe him, so whatever with you guys." "Okay…" She said. The bell rang so I went to next period. Physical Education, or in three letters, Gym. We were going to play sideline soccer. We got put into two teams, equally divided. It so happened to be that Tai was also on my team. My other friends were in different classes right now, so I guess he was my only friend there. "Are you good at soccer?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm the best guy at it." He said, confidently, in a nice tone. "Well I hope you're as good as me. We can beat the other team easily if you're good." I said, also confident. "Yeah, well I'm always less better than someone." He said, he didn't think of himself being better, but me? Why? How come he has changed so much. What happened those past years? We started getting numbers. I got the number 3 and he got the number 7. The gym teacher called numbers: 1, 2, and 3. All of us started for the ball as so did the other team. I think I saw him watching me. Judging how good I was, I guess. I passed it to them and they passed it back for me to make a goal. My team cheered me on. I scored. When I went back to my teammates, Tai congratulated me, and told me how good I was. Then the teacher called more numbers. She called Tai's number and mine! "Three and Seven!" She yelled into the field. The other team took the ball from Tai and was about to shoot, when Tai dove right at his feet for the ball. Tai slid, and hit it, kicking it to me. He got up and ran past the person he'd kicked the ball away from. I waited for him and passed the ball to him. He didn't want to make the goal, but I wanted him to. So he nodded, and made the goal. Everyone on my team celebrated as the period had finished. We had won! I hugged Tai and he hugged me back. From then on, we were the best of friends. We had lots of fun for the rest of the school year, but then we were transported to the digiworld, from summer camp.

****End Flashback again****

"I have to find him." Sora said to the others as they had been sitting there for 5 minutes since Taichi left. 

"What?" Matt shouted.

"I want to find out what really is bothering him." She said.

"Matt, let her go, she needs to find out what's with Tai." Mimi said.

"Well, all right, but watch out, he could be dangerous." He said.

"Don't worry Tai, would never hurt me." Sora said.

"Don't be too sure." Matt said.

"Just don't worry about me, I'll be fine when I come back, but now I have to find him.

"Can I come?" Biyomon asked, her eyes a little droopy and sleepy.

"It's all right Biyomon, just rest your head, and I'll be fine." Sora said as she sat her friend down.

"Okay…" She dozed off, and Sora left searching for Tai somewhere.

"Come back with him!" Agumon requested.

"Okay!" Sora said as she ran deeper into the forest.

I sat down on a cliff, my feet hanging down. I looked down at the fall. You could kill yourself, if you jumped down there. I had mixed feelings now. I remembered getting beaten up…. Second grade…Sora…. Institute…Normal School…Sora… Suddenly I had remembered that I had been brainwashed from my angers, and was raised in this school. When I came back to Odaiba and my family, I was happy. I was once in my life happy, to see everyone I hadn't seen in a while. Everything was good in my life, no more pain to suffer. I feel so bad, harming Sora in Second grade. But she had kicked me first. Gah! Never mind! Stupid head messes with always with memories, and feelings. I must mean a lot to Sora. Why can't I be nice to her? Am I too cold-hearted to, or is it because of my childhood?

"Tai! Where are you?" I said. It's getting dark and I'm starting to get cold. I came across a field, then across more trees, when I saw a figure. It was sitting on the cliff. Looking like it was about to fall off. I stopped. I couldn't see who it was; the night had become too dark to see anywhere. What should I do approach this unknown someone. Maybe it's Tai? Then again the chances of that are well not likely. I slowly walked towards 'the someone'.

I heard some footsteps getting closer to where I was. I could jump the thing behind me and take it hostage or even maybe kill it. I waited till it got close enough to me. I turned around, and jumped on the thing. I pinned it to the ground. My body on top of it. I held the arms of it to the ground as I was trying to figure out who or what it was.

Oh my god! Who is this? Why did this person pin me to the ground and hold me like a prisoner? I couldn't move since the person had my wrists to the ground, and was on top of me. "Don't hurt me! And get off of me!" I shouted at the thing's face. I was scared. "Sora?" He said, wait that's Tai's voice. He quickly got off me, and distanced himself from me. "I'm sorry, I thought that you were an evil digimon or something." He said a little nervous, since he had been on me.

"It's okay Tai, but what I'm concerned about is how you've been acting. Why are you being like that?" Sora asked she was still afraid of how Tai might react to this question. 

I sighed. I can't keep it from her or anyone else any longer, so might as well tell her, but she might not understand or anything, she could also be scared of me."Well, I don't know what I should tell you. To tell you my past is not something I would like to tell." I said, looking away from her.

"What happened to you after you had left the first day from second grade?" I asked. I wanted to know what's up with him. He was nice in 5th grade, but after we'd been in the digiworld for a few months he's starting to act like this. "Why do you care?" He asked me.

"Well you are a friend to me, and I care about you." She said I looked back at her. What did she mean? "What do you mean by you care about me?" She could just think of me as a friend, or does she have more feelings than that? She started to blush, even if it was hard to see. She started to babble words. "Never mind, just leave me alone!" I said turning away from her.

"Look Taichi I really want to know what's wrong, please tell me?" She pleaded.

"No! I won't tell you!" He said starting to sound like he was going to hurt someone.

"Then who will you tell?" Sora said as she went closer to Tai and touched his shoulder. Her hand rested on his shoulder for a few seconds.

"Get your hand off my shoulder! I don't want to tell anyone!" He smacked my hand away. "Tai that hurt, and why won't you tell anyone?" My hand hurt so much now. He became quiet. He's not saying a single word. Just silent staring into the valleys of the cliffs. He started to speak. "No one would understand." He said in a soft, child like voice.

**A/N** Till the next chapter, where Tai says what happened. 

Flames are always welcome. 

Reviews for the second (not very good at all!) part.

Don't ask 08-22-2000 10:36 PM

Kool!('nough said) 

sora_takenouchi11 ( Signed Review ) 08-21-2000 07:14 AM

Well hurry and get the next part up. 

lyra ( Signed Review ) 08-21-2000 06:58 AM

more!!! 

some one 08-20-2000 01:58 PM

Please get the next part up soon!! This is so intersesting! Hurry!

Fruitloop Trooper fruitloop_trooper@hotmail.com 08-20-2000 10:59 AM

Please, hurry. I can't wait to find out what happend.

Tai_rules (Jessica) YourdonJ@aol.com 08-19-2000 09:35 PM

Hey! Is it you that I have talked to online? Anyway, really cool story! I love it! Very mysterious! Ahhh die evil cliff hangers! Please continue the fic soon. Cliff

Hangers are sooo evil! I can't wait to see what happens next. Heh heh my bro always says that I have an attention span of a gnat...

White Tiger Lady ( Signed Review ) 08-19-2000 08:53 PM

AWWW!!!!! Taiora rocks, and I AM LUVIN this fic! PLEEZ finish it soon! Pleez! Pleez!

Frank Moore 08-19-2000 08:20 PM

Great story so far. It is one of the best I have read. Can you please get part three up as soon as possible? Patience is one of my strongest virtues but when it comes

to stories this good, I don't have any at all. Sorry. 

SoraTakenouchi 08-19-2000 05:25 PM

I really hate CLifHangers..._ 

~*Sora-chan*~ sorachan@penpen.com 08-19-2000 04:50 PM

Wow! This is a great fic!!! You gotta keep on going!!! Please continue!!

Author's Note:Hmm… so far my observations stand correct on one of my inquiries.The one about how "in" Taiora still is… Sadly, more people are phyched freaks over Takari now… It's no fair I tell you!There's not many Taioras anymores… and that's not so fun! 


	3. No one knew Taichi’s Past chapter 3

# **A/N** Warned are you, the reader, if this sucks.

# No one knew Taichi's Past chapter 3

"Please tell me, I will understand." She said. Will Sora really understand? I know she will she's like the big sister of everyone. She sat next to me nervously. I didn't move an inch. "Well, I don't know what I should say, or how to start." How should I start? What will she think?

"Tell me what happened to you, making you start being like this?" Sora said.

Tai started getting tears.

"Everyone had hated me from preschool to second grade. I usually got beaten up from older kids than me, and came home, with blood dripping down everywhere. I had no choice, but to fight back. I could hurt them pretty bad, if it was one person, but they always ganged up on me. My parents were never home, so they never saw how injured I was. Kari didn't know she was too little to remember. My clothes had blood spots on them, so I would go to the washroom, and clean clothes and myself up before they came home around 8. When I had cuts or bruises on my face, arms, or legs they would ask what happened. I would make up an excuse and say I was hurt playing soccer, skateboarding, or something like that. I never said anything about the fighting. They always believed me, and left me alone. This went on till the first day of 2nd grade. I was used to fighting almost everyday, that when someone accidentally hit my back that day while I was walking around, by accident, I took it as they were trying to hurt me, so that's how I went ballistic. I'm sorry I started to hurt you and your friends, but you had kicked me, so I thought that everyone was ganging up on me. My parents got a call at work and they took me away. They asked what's been happening those years, and I had to tell them. They got all worried and sent me to this school or institute. I was horrified of this place. It scared me so much, the people there all acted very strict, so I was by myself with this lady everyday. I hated everyone there, but she was nicer. She thought me, what we learned in school. She also thought me, that fighting was never a way to solve problems and it only made things worse. I said they had started just beating me up all of a sudden, but she just shook her head. I sometimes got angry at her, and started hitting her when I got angry, but she knew that I had to let my anger get out so she let me hurt her, anyway I was only a little boy, so it didn't bother her much. I started to stop hitting her and getting angry at her, that I had forgotten those painful years. She was very understanding for what happened to me. After a while of very good behaving, I was good enough to be sent back to school in Odaiba. As you remember I was acting very nice to you in 5th grade" Tai said, he had stopped crying, but there were red around his eyes.

"Taichi I didn't know you went through that pain. Please trust us, we are you're friends, you can tell us what is wrong and we will help you." Sora said as she hugged me. I slowly returned the hug. "Thank you, Sora, for understanding, I'm sorry." I said as we were still in an embrace. 

"It's all right Taichi. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner, but how come you started to be like that again?" 

"Well it's with all those evil digimon, and Matt."

"Why Matt? I understand for the evil digimon, but not him."

"You're taking his side, I'm always a one person team." Tai got out of the embrace.

"What? No Tai, that's not what I mean." Sora said.

"Oh really? Well then what the freak, do you mean?" Tai said standing up, about to leave.

"What? Are you trying to tell me, you fight with Matt, like you did before with other guys?" Sora asked.

Tai turned around to Sora.

"Yes." He said in a harsh tone.

"Tai, we can work things out."

"No, no, you still don't understand, if I stay with your group bad things could start happening, I could start hurting you again, and-and I don't want to do that. I'm sorry, I can't care for you, or I'll end up hurting you, Sora. So I have to leave." Tai turned his back, tears flowing down both their eyes now. 

He walked away.

"Taichi…please don't go!" Sora called as she grabbed his arm.

He turned around, he saw, the way Sora looked at him, in teary eyes, with a worried, caring, and scared look on her face. Tai raised his fists. Sora let go. "Please, Taichi, don't leave, we need you." She pleaded she sat down and cried. Tai softened.

He knelt down beside her. Tai hugged Sora. 

"Sora…shhh…. don't cry…I don't want to see you ever cry like this so I'll stay if you want me to." Tai said soothing Sora, and stroking her hair.

"Really Taichi?" Sora looked up.

"Yes, Sora-chan, but why do you keep calling me Taichi?"

"I think it's cute when I call you Taichi." She giggled.

"Oh." He blushed.

"I will still call you Tai also." She said.

"Great." He smiled.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?" 

They locked eyes for a few seconds.

"Will you promise not to act like the way you did before?" Sora said.

"I promise." Taichi said.

"Even with Matt around?"

"Yup. I'll do anything you want me to."

"Thanks, Taichi." Sora blushed a bit.

"Why are you blushing Sora?" Tai asked.

"Look at what position we are in." 

"Yeah, so?" Tai looked around them to see, he was holding Sora, and she was sitting in his lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sora." Tai was just about to get up.

"No, no Taichi, don't worry. I like staying in this position." Sora said.

Tai blushed a pink-red color. "Okay…"

They were quiet. Not doing anything, but breathing.

By themselves, they suddenly got up. 

They looked in each other's eyes staring. They moved closer. Tai put his arms around Sora's waist, and she put her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched, as they shared a sweet, light kiss. They got closer, making the kiss get more passion. Their tongues moved around each other, it felt, well, wonderful. After what seemed like an infinity of time had passed, they let go.

"Sora, I love you." Tai said he grabbed her hand.

"I love you too, Tai." She said as they started walking towards the others.

"I'm glad you told me what was wrong." Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't think I am that cold-hearted anymore." Tai said.

"You never were, you never were, Taichi."

**A/N** Kinda bad ending dontcha ya think? Oh yeah, the explanation of Tai's life was sucky too. I liked the other parts before so oh well for this part. Remember flames are welcomed.

Previous reviews to this story

White Tiger Lady ( Signed Review ) 10-10-2000 09:18 PM

Flames, hm flames, I don't know... this story isn't GOOD enough for any flames, and besides it ain't my style but if

you insist... :sigh (I can't believe I'm doing this): THIS FIC TOTALLY SUCKED!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

TRASH COULD EVER EVEN BE ON THE INTERNET!!!! JJJJEEEEZZ I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF IT

EVEN GOT ONE GOOD REVIEW!!! :scream of horror: DID I, me, White Tiger Lady just insult you like that!!!!

OH MY GOSH!!! I feel so VILE!!! I'm so sorree I didn't mean to do it! I'm not usually this mean but.. but... can you

ever forgive me?? :tears running down face: I'm so sorry!!!! I REALLY DID THINK IT WAS A GOOD FIC!!

IGNORE EVERY BAD THING I WROTE!!! 

HashBrown 08-31-2000 07:50 PM

Well, since flames are welcomed... I liked the dramatic suspense build up better than the actual climax. And Taichi's

past was not up to my expectations. But the ending was good and romantic. Overall, 7/10. I have to give a 7 because

the first 2 parts are really really good. 

lyra 08-22-2000 06:28 AM

great job!! this is a very different tai...i love the taiora part! cc-you should split it into more paragraphs...good fic! 

Matthew matt86@mycabin.com 08-21-2000 10:34 PM

What do you meen bad ending????!! that was goooooooood

White Tiger Lady ( Signed Review ) 08-21-2000 08:26 PM

AAAAWWWWW!!!!! That was good! I love it! Only one thing to say, TAKE THAT ALL YOU TAIORA

HATERS!!!! 

TAVREEM 08-21-2000 06:27 PM

COOOL!AND CUTE! 

sora_takenouchi11 ( Signed Review ) 08-21-2000 05:28 PM

Hey it was good and thanx for putting it up. 

Fruitloop Trooper ( Signed Review ) 08-21-2000 03:40 PM

It was a good idea, but you could have elaborated more on Tai's past. Other than that, it was a good story.

I didn't read the story but you should write Tikari's instead. 08-21-2000 02:59 PM

Tai_rules (Jessica) YourdonJ@aol.com 08-21-2000 02:14 PM

I liked it! I like the way it ended. As always Taioras are so coolness. And stop insulting your own writing, I think it is

good! I also think you should continue writing Taioras! You do really well with them. Well, I really enjoyed reading

your story.

Author's Note: Yeah… this story wasn't too good… but ah wells… c yas…


End file.
